Woodcrest High Has Issues
by xxomfglexiixx
Summary: Shanti Ashli Harris lives in Woodcrest and is keeping a big secret from most of her friends. Will she ever tell them what it is? Riley


"Cam I really don't see why you're making me do this it's ridiculous."

Shanti tried to argue with her friend but it was useless there was no way in the world she was about to get out of one of Camryn's make-overs.

"Shanti if you don't shut the fuck up Imma' burn yo' ass!"

Well Shanti could get away but it would only be painful on her behalf.

"Why are we doing this?" Shanti asked impatiently.

"Because Sha, do I have ugly friends?"

"Not including me, no."

Camryn slapped Shanti in the back of the head. "The correct answer was no I suggest you get that shit right next time. No I don't have ugly friends and I'm tired of our group beating up on niggas 'cause they pick on you. We ain't 'bout ta' go through this shit again!"

Shanti sighed. "You just want me to get a boyfriend so you can double-date."

"That's true too but I really am tired of whoopin' Riley's ass. Aiight I'm done!"

Shanti looked in the mirror and was stunned. This girl's elbow length hair wasn't frizzy like she usually kept it. It was in thick curls with her bangs swept to the left side of her face which showed her face. Shanti hated showing her facial features so she always kept her bangs so that they covered everything from her forehead to her nose. She hated this look. Hardly any make-up was added though. Just some lipgloss that made her lips shimmer in the little bit of light her bedroom curtains let through while her eyes were outlined with thick eyeliner, but other than that it was just naturally Shanti.

"You like?" Camryn asked smirking.

Shanti gave Camryn a weak smile, "Of course."

"Good now for your outfit." Camryn gave Shanti another smirk then pulled an American Eagle bag out of the suitcase she brought over to Shanti's house last night after declaring she was spending the night. "I bought it so you wear it and don't worry I got you a little white girl outfit like all the other ones you like to wear."

Shanti went in her bathroom to change then walked out.

Shanti's usually hidden curves came out and shocked both her and Camryn.

"I look like a hoe Cam please don't make me."

"Naw boo you wearin' dat grab your keys we're driving since somebody finally got their license."

"You mean since you can't." Shanti mumbled.

Camryn scoffed, "I got you I don't need a license, I can drive."

"Yo' ass can drive alright. Straight into a ditch!"

Camryn laughed and the girls rushed out the door and into Shanti's car.

"I can't believe yo' daddy bought you this car girl."**(A/N: I'm not good with cars so imagine whatever you want)**

"My daddy loves me and he made me save up all my money from work it's not like I'm spoiled or anything."

"Psh you spoiled as hell if you ridin' around in this car."

Shanti and Camryn arrived at school around 7:50 exactly forty minutes until the bell rang.

The girls had every class together thanks to Camryn flirting with their molester of a secretary.

"So here's the plan, when a cute boy comes up to you and starts flirting you flirt back no rude comebacks like you usually do okay?"

"Yeah whateva' I gotcha."

Camryn squealed, "I can not wait to go on that double date me, Rahshiel, you, and whoever. I bet you score that Freeman boy. Riley has the biggest crush on you!"

Shanti eyes widened with disbelief, "N-n-no he doesn't"

"Yes he does picking on you is his kindergarten way of sayin' he wants to get in that skirt but you being Miss, I'm-so-innocent-I'd-never-even-kiss-a-guy don't even realize it, that's sad."

"That's not true I kissed Lamonte."

"You dated him since first grade and waited until eighth grade to kiss him. How is he since he moved anyway?"

"Good but back to the subject you're a virgin too."

"I didn't say you had to fuck him I just implied it."

"Same thing Cam."

Shanti was getting frustrated with her friend Cam always had to make her do something she didn't want to but she loved Camryn more than she loved some family and kept her around.

"Okay Sha let's look at it like this when did you and Riley start being friends?" Camryn questioned with a smug look on her face.

"Like in first grade right?" Shanti didn't keep track of things like that why should she.

"When did he start picking on you?" the smug expression on Camryn's face didn't fade one bit.

"Three years ago." Shanti answered, she did keep track of things like that.

"What happened three years ago?" Camryn asked once again.

"I met Bri."

"No you started getting curves."

Shanti nearly spit out the water in her mouth. "Woah, Cam! I'm sure that has nothin' to do wit' anything!"

Camryn rolled her eyes. "Let's ask Riley then. HEY RILEY!"

Shanti's eyes widen and she felt like she could throw up Camryn was not about to do this to her was she.

Riley looked at Camryn then at Shanti and smirked. He made his way over to the two girls and put his arm around Camryn. "Damn Cam who's ya' friend? Hey she got dem purple eyes just like that nappy-headed nerd you chill wit' all da time."

"So you do think she looks good?" Camryn asked smiling.

"Hell yeah."

Shanti rolled her eyes. "I would be tha' nappy-headed nerd she chills wit', Riley kiss my ass."

Riley smirked, "Aye you look good today I wouldn't mind kissin' anything on you."

"Shut tha fuck up Riley I don't want you. I bet you have herpes your little friend Trisha did!"

"I DIDN'T FUCK TRISHA!!" Riley yelled.

Camryn got in between the two. "Come on Sha we gotta' get to Home room and do our yearly first day of school games."

Shanti rolled her eyes, "Oh you mean that stupid 'let's mess with other students' game?"

"Yeah and this time you get to go against Riley's girlfriend Brittany."

The two girls walked into the school and into Mrs.Warwick's room. Lucky for them the teacher was not there.

Shanti ran up to Brittany, "Hey Brittany you got some real pretty hair too bad you lost your virginity in a dare!"

A puzzled look formed on Brittany's face. "Bitch what did you say?"

"Brittany stop cursing at me! Who do you think you are? When he finds out you have gonorrhea he'll flee! I heard Riley fucked you in the back of his car. "

Brittany got up in Shanti's face, "What tha fuck is your problem?"

"Brittany what are you retarded? Class is about ta get started! Sit yo' ass down!" Shanti laughed in Brittany's face like the rules required and sat down in-between Bri and Camryn.

"You can't rhyme worth SHIT Sha!" Camryn exclaimed.

"I didn't ask to play this stupid game in the first place I don't even get the point!"

"Ta see how many people you can annoy. You know why don't pretend!"

Shanti rolled her eyes a normal move of hers. "Camryn your turn here comes Mrs.Warwick."

Camryn looked at Mrs.Warwick. "HEY GURL!!"

The teacher turned to Camryn and stared. "Can we use an inside voice you aren't in first grade."

"Aye I know dat shit ya' know. Imma' mutha' fuckin' Junior. G-U-N-E-I-O-R bitch I suggest you know dat next time you wanna' step ta' me!"

Mrs.Warwick looked stunned. "What?"

"You heard me hoe!"

That was it. Mrs.Warwick fainted infront of her class.

Shanti laughed. "I never even thought you'd be this good."

Brittany rolled her eyes and glared at Shanti. "Shut up. You must have nothing better to do than make up stupid rhymes and talk."

"You think my rhymes are stupid? Listen to this one. Brittany I don't know why Riley wants you, you have no hips. Wait I know it's because you have dick suckin' lips!"

"You must really want Riley if you pick a fight with me."

"Nope," Shanti answered, "We just have games to play on the first day of school, and pickin' on you with raps is my rule."

"You're going to be making up retarded raps all day?" Brittany asked.

"Yep! Now, Hey class who's wedges do you like better mine or Camryn's Brittany you choose. Nevermind you must have no style since you're wearing those Wal-Mart shoes."

The class started laughing.

"Damn Brit you gonna' let Shanti play you like that?" Riley asked as he looked at Shanti and winked.

"Riley I really can't rap. I can't rhyme at all shut up." Brittany whispered/screamed.

"Look at Brittany loud as hell. Ummmm, shit I can't think of anything to say!" Then Shanti's phone started ringing. "HEY! I got mail."

Bri looked at Shanti holding back laughter. "You can't rap worth shit."

"Oooooh Bri I'm happy you said that. I almost forgot about what you have to do. Dance time!"

The class looked at Shanti like she was retarded.

"Y'all wanna' see Bri dance?"

Shanti got a mixture of responses.

"Give her something simple and old." Camryn suggested.

"Aiight Bri you're about to Crank that Batman it's easy don't worry."

"I hate you Sha!"

"It could be worse we could make you dance to Show Out then you wouldn't know what to do!"

Bri got up out of her desk and stood on the teacher's desk. When Shanti turned on the song Bri tried to dance but fell off the desk.

Camryn and Shanti erupted into laughter.

"Bri I thought you could dance." Bre (a member of Shantis group) said in a confused voice.

"Psh! When shes drunk!" Camryn exclaimed making Shanti laugh harder.

"Damn Bri you busted dat ASS didn't you?" some guy across the room asked.

Bri's face turned red as she sat back in her seat.

"It's okay Bri. Mark ain't about to break up with you just 'cause you busted yo' ass infront of everbody he can't dance either and trust me if you ask Camryn she'll teach you. Matter of fact if you don't ask Camryn she'll teach you. That's what I did with my fifth grade summer."

Shanti rolled her eyes at the memory.

_Flashback time 0_

_"Shanti you gotta' get this right. Left foot over here, pivot, drop, and jig wit it." Camryn commanded._

_Shanti did her steps but that wasn't right for Camryn, she clicked a button on a remote she had and shocked Shanti._

_"You went to fast!" _

_"What tha' fuck is wrong wit' you?" _

_"I bet you'll get those damn steps right next time!"_

_End of Flashback (_

Shanti shivered. "I still hate electric dog collars."

Bri looked at Camryn as if she ad two heads.

"Yo' dance lessons start this weekend! Shanti got hurt but she can dance her ass off now. Can't you Sha?"

Riley walked over and sat beside Shanti. "I know she can dance. Thanks for tha' lapdance Sha."

"Poor confused Riley. That must've been your gay lover, maybe a cousin, possibly Trisha."

"Fuck you Shanti! I ain't fuck that hoe!"

Shanti smiled. "Oh so you just fucked that hoe right?" Sha questioned as she pointed to Brittany.

"I NEVER EVEN DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Brittany screamed.

"Bitch I swear to GOD if you don't lower yo' voice I'M gonna' do somethin' to ya' hoe!" Camryn yelled sending Brittany running out of the class.

"Stop datin' tha' scared hoes Reezy."

"You date tha' scared niggas when I told Lamonte I was gonna' whoop his ass tha mutha' fucka' ran off."

Camryn raised an eyebrow and eyed Shanti. "So why did you do that Riley. It wouldn't be because of Shanti would it?"

"Man hell naw that nigga' stepped on mah shoe so ya' know-"

"Mhmm. That's a damn lie!" Camryn yelled. "See SHA I TOLD YOU HE LIKED YOU!"

The rest of the school day went by slowly. Too slow. Shanti was soooo relieved when the last bell rang. Now she could go see her boyfriend and have a real conversation with him.

Shanti drove Camryn home, parked her car in her driveway, and walked over to His house.

She knocked on His door and his brother answered.

"Hey Huey is Riley home?"


End file.
